


Playing Dress Up

by Orithain, Rina9294



Series: Games [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-21
Updated: 2003-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A costume party leads to a permanent change for Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dress Up

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place not long before Clark graduates from college. beta by Henry Jones, Jr.

~May 2009~ 

"Lex? What the hell is this?" 

Clark Kent, soon to be college graduate, invulnerable, super-strong and super-fast being from another planet who had fought numerous meteor-mutants and other bad guys over his twenty-one years, stared down at the open box on the table and felt his knees tremble. 

Whatever it was, it was hideous, that was for sure, and there was no way in hell he was wearing it. Without even lifting the costume from the box, Clark could see bright blue and red and, for some unknown reason, a big yellow 'S' in a shield on the chest. And it seemed to be made of lycra, lycra that he could bet was way too form-fitting for his peace of mind. No way on earth was he wearing this thing, not even if Lex _begged_. 

"That's your costume for the charity masquerade this weekend, Goku. I get to pick for you this time, remember?" Lex smiled smugly, the memory of a prison-orange jumpsuit and a die-imprint on his forehead not dimmed by five years' distance. "Besides, this way I get to brand you as mine, and no one will even realize it," he added, running a finger over the "S" emblem on the chest. "That's Alexander the Great's shield motif, but we can say it stands for Superman." He somehow managed not to snicker at the expression on Clark's face. 

"If I wear that, I'll look more like Stupidman or Suckerman," Clark groaned, lifting the costume out of the box and wincing as a full-length view didn't make it any better. 

"Did they pack it inside out or something, and why did you choose red underwear to go with it?" Clark was running down his options for getting out of wearing this horror, but they seemed awfully few, and from the look on Lex's face, not even pouting was going to get him out of this. 

"Overwear, Clarkbar," Lex said sweetly. "See the belt loops for your utility belt? Not that Superman needs any tools like, say, Batman, but the belt will make a good handle. It's actually a lot like Batman's costume, just in different colors. But I'm sure you'll look even better in it than Bruce does." 

"What?!" Clark just about screeched. "No way, Lex! I am not dressing up like that, not even for you!" Compared to this - this monstrosity, the Krillin outfit was formalwear. "I mean, Batman's outfit is sort of cool. This thing looks likes something even Robin rejected!" 

"It does not! At least this doesn't have scaly green hotpants and elf slippers," Lex pointed out, snickering. He hadn't stopped teasing Dick about that original costume of his since he and Clark had discovered Batman and Robin's secret identities. "Besides, Clark, you _promised_ that you'd let me pick your costume." 

"But it's red _outer_ wear and go-go boots and a yellow belt!" Clark whined, not caring that he sounded like he was twelve years old. "And you picked my costume the last three years!" 

"Clark, when I first met you, you wore nothing but red and blue. For a while I thought you were color blind or something! I just went with your established theme. And I happen to like you in tight clothes." 

"I did not!" Clark protested. "Okay, maybe I did, but they go with everything, so shoot me." 

"So quit complaining. You're still wearing red and blue," Lex said, somehow managing to keep a straight face. "It's only for one night, Clark. It's not as if you're going to have to wear it for the rest of your life." 

Eyeing the costume with distaste, Clark sighed. "Thank God." 

* * *

"You know you can't shoot anyone if they eyeball me, right?" Clark called from behind the closed and locked bathroom door. They had decided to stay at the apartment that night since it was closer to where the party was being held, even though that meant a night in the kennel for Sheri and Gohan. "If you think you might get crazy-jealous, I could always wear something else..." 

"Forget it, Clark. You're wearing the costume. Now come out here and let me see you." Lex was really looking forward to seeing Clark, since despite the gaudy colors and style, the outfit was absolutely formfitting. It would be the next best thing to a naked Clark... and ought to make people stop asking what he saw in the younger man, he thought with amusement. 

Clark sighed heavily. "I really hate you at times, you know that?" he asked, slowly unlocking the door and stepping out of the bathroom, feeling the red cape swish against the back of his calves. 

"No, you don't. You love me." Lex stared at Clark, eyes widening as they ran from head to toe and back again. "Christ, I just want to eat you right there." He stepped forward, pressing against his lover, and kissed him hungrily, hands gliding over the silky fabric covering the other man like a second skin. 

"Keep that up and I won't be able to walk out of here any time soon, and Chloe and Dave are due in fifteen minutes," Clark reminded him, still not mollified over the thing he had to wear. 

"Like they haven't walked in on us before," Lex scoffed, though he did step away and go out to the living room to fix himself a drink. "Want anything before they get here?" he called back. "And are you ever going to comment on my costume? After all, I let you pick mine too." 

_What I want is a robe,_ Clark sighed to himself, following Lex. "Yeah, a coke would be good." He paused then and forced himself to take a look at Lex. The older man did look good in his costume, and he definitely put Yul Brynner to shame as the king of Siam. "It looks nice," he allowed. 

"You can't say that I'm not even brighter than you are," Lex pointed out, pouring the drink and carrying it over. "Purple and gold lame are rather eye-catching, you know. We'll definitely be noticed... especially since we clash," he sighed. 

"Gee, guess I should have consulted with our designer before I picked yours out." Clark gave a game attempt at a smile, walking over behind Lex to hug him. "And you're right, it's only one night out of my life, so I can live with it." 

"Think of it this way: you can't get more attention than I did the first night we showed up together at one of your fraternity parties." Lex shook his head, remembering that night. 

"Tell that to the first matron who decides to pinch my butt." 

"She'll draw back a bloody stump," Lex replied calmly, taking a sip of his scotch. 

Clark chuckled and nibbled at Lex's ear. "I love it when you get all blood-thirsty on me, Lexy," he purred. 

"Just protecting what's mine, Clarkbar. You know me, I never share the good stuff." 

"You do with me," the younger man said smugly just as the doorbell rang. "And you get to get that." 

"That's because you're what I won't share." Lex grinned at him as he went to let Dave and Chloe in, knowing that there was no way in hell he'd get Clark to go to the door in that costume. 

"Nice threads, dude," Dave laughed, imitating the flaked out surfer he was dressed up as. "Got any geisha girls here?" 

"Don't start, Dave, or I'll never get him to leave the house!" Lex ordered laughingly, ushering them into the living room. "You guys want anything to drink before we go?" 

Clark came into the room, his cheeks reddening until they matched his cape. "I'd love a martini if we have time," Chloe said, not taking her eyes off Clark. 

"I'll take a margarita," Dave added. "Nice duds, Kent. What's the 'S' for? Stud-man?" 

Clark glared at Lex pointedly. "See? You owe me so big for this." Shaking his head, he caught Chloe by the arm and dragged her out toward the apartment balcony. "The laughing hyena can stay in here and help with the drinks." 

"You really need to work on your sense of humor, Clark," Lex called after them. "And, Chloe... Hands off!" 

Laughing, Chloe glanced back. "If you put this much on display, Lex, someone's gonna have to check the merchandise." 

"You need all ten fingers to type, and he already said he's rip the hands off anyone who touched me," Clark said. He leaned against the balcony railing, waiting until Chloe settled herself in one of the chairs, then looked at her closely. "Just who are you supposed to be?" 

Making a face, Chloe sighed, "Malibu Skipper. Dave asked Lex for ideas before I could stop him. The first person who asks me to hula is going to get it!" 

"Better drink up then to calm your nerves," Lex suggested as he joined them, drinks in hand, with Dave at his heels. 

"I think we all owe Lex for this party," Clark chuckled. "Though Dave seems really at ease in his costume." 

"Dude!" laughed the blond. "I'm reliving my roots!" 

"Oh my God, what have I done?" Chloe moaned while the others laughed. "I'm dating a valley guy!" 

"C'mon, baby, it's like, totally tubular," Dave laughed, pulling her in for a kiss. "Nothing like riding the long waves." 

Clark looked at Lex, his eyebrows arched. "It's tubular, Lex. Did you know that?" 

"I wasn't aware we were discussing _that_. Have you and Dave been doing something you'd like to tell me about?" 

"Hey, he said it; I just asked if you knew it." 

"Perverts!" Dave called. 

"Not exactly a newsflash, loverboy," Chloe laughed. 

"Shameful, Dave. You're supposed to be more accepting. It's called an alternative lifestyle, not perversion," Lex said solemnly, his eyes sparkling with laughter. 

"Gay, straight, bi, transgendered or whatever, you two are perverts," Dave said, striving for his best serious look. 

"And damn proud of it!" Clark stated, kissing Lex soundly and nipping at his lower lip. 

"Mmm, did we remember to leave some way into this thing?" Lex laughed, hands running over the smooth fabric covering Clark's back and sliding beneath the waistband to cup his ass. 

"Lex, I may not be able to see what you're doing with your back to me, but Clark's blush and that little noise he just made mean cut it out!" Chloe ordered sternly, trying not to laugh. 

"Want me to go look?" Dave offered, earning himself a high-pitched 'no' from Clark, who managed to blush even redder. 

Chloe collapsed into a fit of giggles while Lex buried his face in Clark's chest to prevent the indignity of doing the same. When he thought he could speak again, he straightened up and turned to face the other couple, pausing in surprise as he saw a plane flying very low nearby. "What the--" 

"Oh, man, one of the engines is on fire. It's going to crash!" Dave exclaimed, staring at the rapidly descending jet. 

Crash? Into downtown Metropolis? "Shit!" Without a thought for what he was doing, Clark leapt from the balcony, streaking toward the plane and coming up under it, grunting as he caught the weight on his shoulders and back. "Okay, where the hell do I put this thing down?" 

There wasn't time to get to the airport, not with the fire, so he headed for the park downtown, hoping the police and firefighters would get there soon. 

Dave gasped as Clark leaped over the side of the penthouse balcony, expecting to see his friend crash to the ground far below, and his jaw dropped when Clark flew toward the plane. Flew. He blinked hard, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. 

"Uh, guys... is Clark flying?" 

Chloe looked at him a little sheepishly. "Yeah, another relatively new ability," she explained, hoping he wouldn't ask how she knew about it. 

"I wonder how exactly he intends to remain inconspicuous?" Lex said with strain evident in his voice. "I mean, a six foot four inch man built like that, in a blinding blue and red lycra bodysuit, flying with an airplane on his back, is not exactly an everyday sight!" 

By the time Clark got the plane on the ground, sirens were wailing in the distance, converging on the park. He wanted to get out of there while he could, but his conscience made him stay and help the people getting off the plane. He could never live with himself if there was an explosion and someone was killed because he was too chicken to deal with the authorities. 

Catching her breath as she came to grips with her close brush with death, Lois Lane, one of the Daily Planet's best reporters, straightened her jacket, smoothed her dark hair, and headed for her rescuer, the man who'd just saved who knew how many people's lives. "Sir, excuse me, Mr...?" 

"I really can't talk right now, miss," Clark answered, trying to deepen his voice and keep his face averted so the woman didn't get a good look at him. _Damnit, Lex, if you were modeling this thing after Bruce's costume, you could have included a mask!_ he groaned to himself, just now realizing that he'd pretty much exposed himself to all these people. 

"Oh, but you have to tell me your name! Who do I thank for saving my life?" Lois pressed on, one hand clinging to the gorgeous man's arm. How the hell had he done that? How could he fly? There certainly wasn't anything in that costume but him! 

Gently disengaging his arm from the woman's grip, Clark tried to think of something to say to distract her. "No need to thank me, really. I was just doing what was right." 

Finally getting a look at the front of him, Lois noticed that he had a stylized S on his chest. His initial? "Of course, I have to thank you. I, and all these people, would have died without you. You were amazing! I'm Lois Lane, a reporter with the Daily Planet. Could I get your story on how and why you did this?" 

Clark blanched but managed to keep his expression impassive. Of all the people in the world who had to be on this plane, one of them had to be the Planet's ace reporter! He looked back toward the airplane and was relieved to see that all the passengers were out and on the ground and that the fire companies had the blaze under control. 

"Sorry, I really don't have time to give an interview; like I said, it was the right thing to do." Wanting to make a fast get-away, he leapt into the sky again, all too aware of the exclamations of the people around him. 

"What a... a... super-man. Superman. Like the S. Superman saves lives of dozens. Oh, Perry is going to love this story!" Lois nearly ran for the street to flag down a cab, ignoring the emergency workers trying to find out if she'd been injured. No one was going to beat her to press with _this_ story! 

* * *

Hoping that he'd flown fast enough and used a circuitous enough route so as to get rid of anyone watching, Clark headed for home. Cursing when he realized he didn't have any keys, he gave in and broke in the door to the pool house where he could use the phone. 

"Hey, it's me. I'm at the house," he said once Lex picked up. 

"What the hell happened?" Lex demanded. "Are you all right? Stay put, we're on our way." His voice became muffled as he turned to Chloe and Dave, letting them know Clark was fine. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just - I couldn't come back there, too many people saw me." Clark's knees gave way, and he thumped down on one of the chairs. "Shit. Like a hundred people saw me there." 

"Yeah, not exactly inconspicuous, Clark," Lex sighed as he and the others headed for the elevator, forgetting the party in their haste to catch up with Clark. "We'll be there in a few minutes. Hang on." 

"Not much else I can do. Drive safe." Hanging up, Clark collapsed back, rubbing his face with his hands to dispel visions of government labs and alien autopsies. 

To distract himself, he turned on the pool house television and yelped when the first thing he saw was himself flying the jet to safety. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" 

Lex drove to the house, Chloe and Dave beside him, all of them stunned by the events of the evening. Chloe turned the radio on, and they all winced when they heard the news, the story about the mysterious 'Superman' who'd saved the lives of an entire jetliner. 

"Shit!" Lex groaned, pressing a little harder on the accelerator. 

Spotting a pair of swim trunks hanging on a hook, Clark stripped out of the now filthy and torn costume, throwing it into the far corner of the room as if by distancing himself from it, he could also forget what had happened. It wasn't that he wanted those people to die... He just didn't want to lose his life because of it. After he pulled on the bathing suit, he sat back down in the chair, arms wrapped around his knees, unable to tear his eyes away from the rescue scene, which was being played over and over on every local station. 

"Clark?" Lex saw the light of the TV through the windows of the pool house and headed for it, Dave and Chloe on his heels. "Why are you out here instead of in the house?" Even knowing that Clark was invulnerable, he couldn't help looking his lover over for signs of injury and sighing with relief when he found none. 

"No keys," Clark murmured, leaning into Lex's touch, "I didn't want to break in the door." 

Lex wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, feeling the tension that had gripped him since Clark had jumped off the terrace finally release. "God, don't ever do that to me again!" 

"That goes double for me, Kent!" Dave added fervently. "Since when can you fly? I thought I was going to see you go splat on the pavement!" 

"Sorry," Clark whispered, locking his arms around Lex and holding on for dear life. "Scared the shit out of me too, but I couldn't let those people die, not when I could save them." 

He lifted his head and looked over at Chloe and Dave. "It sort of cropped up six months or so ago. Chloe can give you the details if she wants. I asked her not to say anything about it before." 

"Someday I'm going to know about something before you do," Dave muttered to Chloe, arm around her shoulder as they watched the other couple. 

"Not likely. But guys, what are you going to do? You sort of came out in a big way, Clark." 

Lex groaned, not even wanting to think about it. 

"It gets worse." When all three looked at him, Clark continued. "You know Lois Lane? The reporter for the Planet? She was on the flight and was trying to interview me." 

Lex laughed a little wildly. "Only you, Clark. So I presume we can expect hordes of reporters at our door in the morning?" 

"I didn't tell who I was! God, Lex, do I look that stupid?" Clark rested his elbows on his knees and raked his hands through his hair, sending the 'superhero' style that Lex had so carefully created earlier in the day into disarray. 

Lex didn't dare answer that question, asked by a man hunched over and formerly wearing loudly colored lycra. "Well, it's not like there's much of you hidden, Clark. And your face has been seen often enough since our relationship went public." 

Clark actually whimpered. "You think people recognized me?" 

"We need a cover story," Dave said. "And we need one fast." 

"We need to find you another costume and get to the party immediately," Lex said decisively. "No one will be sure when we got there, what with all the excitement." 

"Glasses," Chloe said suddenly. "If Clark starts wearing glasses, it might distract people. We have to make him look different from Superman," she added, giggling as she used Lois' name for the hero who'd saved her life that night. 

Clark lifted his head to stare at the others in shock. "Superman? Glasses? This is some sick joke the universe is playing on me, right?" 

"Different hairstyle for the two of them... it might work," Dave chimed in, studying Clark seriously. "People see what they want. Who'd connect Lex Luthor's boytoy with the Superstud?" 

Lex nodded. "Yes, if Clark sticks to loose-fitting clothes and adds glasses... It might be enough. Who'd expect to find 'Superman' right under their noses, after all?" He drew Clark to his feet. "Come on, we have to find you another costume and get to that party." 

"You guys are talking like I'm going to go out like that again," Clark protested, putting on the brakes. "The fuss'll die down, and we won't have to worry about it, right?" 

"Clark, how many times have you said that you wished you could do something for people? That you had all these abilities and they should be for something better than hiding your secrets? Well, just like Batman and the others, Superman could do that." Lex watched him carefully, not sure how he felt about this new twist. Clark had been his for so long, and this would mean having to share so much of his time... but it would make Clark feel better about himself. 

"But..." Clark was silent for a moment, thinking it over, and then he winced as he looked over in the corner at the bright costume. "I wouldn't have to wear that, would I?" 

"Speaking of that, who made it?" Dave asked, frowning. "That could be trouble if that person decides to blab that they sold the outfit to Lex Luthor." 

"Considering that it was Clark's mother, I don't think it likely. I knew Martha would never tell him what it was, even if she did keep warning me that this would make him kill me," Lex chuckled faintly. "So that's not a problem. And yes, Clark, now that you've come out, so to speak, in that costume, you're kind of stuck with it. At least it'll distract most people from looking at your face." 

"Mom made that?" Clark just couldn't wrap his brain around that one. "My _mom_ made that. Oh shit, I need to tell them what happened before they see it on TV." 

Lex nodded. "Definitely. They're not going to have any trouble recognizing you. Go call them and let them know you're okay while the rest of us figure out what you can wear for a costume." 

The four headed for the main house, Clark lagging behind the others. Dave patted him on the shoulder as they entered through the gym and went upstairs to the master bedroom. Clark veered toward the bed and reached for the phone on the nightstand. He hit the speed dial for his parents' house, then paused. "Chloe, _you_ pick it out, got it?" he called before beginning the long, painful process of explaining to his father just what had happened. 

Lex and Chloe exchanged devilish grins before heading for the closet along with Dave, intent on finding something to make Clark look as different from Superman as possible. 

"Pity we're trying to hide his attributes," Lex mused, holding up a leather outfit. "He looks great in this." 

"Yeah, Lois Lane certainly seemed to notice his attributes from the way she sounded on the radio," Dave laughed, pulling out an assortment of flannel shirts. "Farm boy chic anyone?" 

Half-snarling at the mention of the reporter who'd been overly friendly with _his_ lover, Lex eyed the shirts. "Perfect," he replied darkly. "No one will connect the farm boy with the superhero." 

"Mom is worried about me, and Dad was sort of proud," Clark announced as he walked into the huge closet, taking in the disorder with a weary sigh. "So what am I going to be now?" 

"Your old, familiar disguise, Clark. One farm boy, coming up," Lex replied, tossing him a flannel shirt. He shooed Clark out of the closet to change. "We're going to make you into the biggest hayseed in history." 

Clark sighed. "Oh gee, lucky me." Shaking his head, he started to pull off his swim trunks before coming to his senses and realizing that Chloe and Dave were still there. "A little privacy, please!" he begged. 

"Damn, you never let me have any fun," Chloe pouted as Dave pulled her out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

While Clark was changing, Lex rummaged in a box in the closet, coming out with a gag pair of heavy glasses with a big nose and bushy eyebrows attached to them. "If you can get the nose and eyebrows off these, I think they might work," he said, offering them to Clark, glad that Chloe's gag gift for his last birthday was finally going to be of use. 

"You aren't serious?" Clark moaned. "God, talk about being the biggest dweeb around." He sighed and took the glasses, snapping the hanging nose off with no effort at all. 

"That's the idea." 

"People are going to wonder where your taste has gone." 

"As long as I know, that's all that matters. Besides, you wouldn't want anyone to recognize you and come after me to get at you." 

Clark bristled. "No way!" he snapped before taking a breath and calming himself. "Okay, I see what you mean." After pulling on the baggy flannel shirt and loose faded jeans, he shoved the glasses up his nose. "I guess we're going to have to have a talk with Bruce and Dick about this so I can get some pointers." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "And I guess I'll need to get a pair of real glasses too." 

Lex eyed him. "You know, you don't look bad in glasses. It gives you a studious look. Very sexy." He moved in close and kissed him. "Did I mention how proud I am of what you did tonight?" 

Clark managed a smile but rested his head against Lex's shoulder, letting his lover support him for a moment. "Have I mentioned that I was scared shitless?" 

"Perfectly understandable, I'd say. It's not everyday you leap off a rooftop to catching a falling jet... especially when you're afraid of heights. We're both going to have to do something about that, I guess. It would be silly for you to scare yourself into a heart attack." 

"Yeah, not quite a superhero-y way to die." Clark leaned against Lex for bit longer and finally forced himself to straighten up. "Let me get my boots, and we can get to the party." 

Lex nodded. "And then after it's over, we can go back to the apartment, and I'll make you forget all about slinky reporters who can't keep their hands off other men's boyfriends!" 

"Huh? Oh, Lois Lane. God, Lex, like I even noticed her with what was going on." Shaking his head at his boyfriend's jealousy, Clark gave Lex a final hug before backing up and digging his boots out of the closet. "And like she's even going to remember me once the next news story comes along." 

"You really have no idea how you affect people, do you?" Lex shook his head in bemusement. "God, Clark, you've had me panting after you for years, Chloe and Lana both wanted you, the charming Ms. Lane would probably have gone for it right there if you'd given her any encouragement, and you never notice. Amazing." 

Deciding that Lex was just trying to get his mind off things, Clark nodded. "Sure, Lexy, whatever you say. All I care is that you keep panting after me." 

Knowing he'd never convince Clark, Lex just smiled. "Ready? I'm surprised Chloe hasn't burst back in here to find out what's keeping us." 

"That's because I'm blocking the door," Dave called from outside the bedroom. 

Clark gave in and laughed at that. "Let's go show everyone the new and improved me." 

Arm sliding around his waist, Lex opened the door with a flourish. "Well, what do you think? Will anyone recognize Metropolis' newest superhero?" 

Eyeing Clark, Chloe grinned. "Not a chance. But they're going to be trying to sell you shares in farms, Lex, since you seem to go for things right off them!" 

"And you two shares on beach condos!" Clark exclaimed, causing Dave to break into an off-key rendition of 'Surfin' Safari'. 

Groaning, Lex started dragging them all toward the door. "Stop before I have to have you killed! Come on, everyone in the car so I can get us to the party before anyone realizes we're not there yet." 

* * *

"I think we made out okay," Clark sighed in relief once they were back in the apartment. The night had gone well, and, aside from people wondering who the hell the man who had saved the plane and a good portion of downtown had been, he hadn't heard any comments about the events. Of course, hearing himself described as 'hot', 'god-like', and 'utterly do-able' had made Clark flush, but he managed to attribute it to the tight hold Lex kept on him. 

"And I didn't even have to kill anyone for groping you," Lex observed, relaxing now that they were finally alone. He liked Chloe and Dave, but he'd been grateful when they'd left, needing to talk to Clark. "How are you, really?" 

After thinking about it, Clark shrugged. "Better than I was before, but not as good as I'll be after I can hang onto you for a while," he answered honestly. "It's - this is huge, you know? And I liked our life the way it was." 

"You don't have to do it again, you know," Lex said, wishing even as he said it that there was the slightest chance Clark wouldn't but knowing his lover too well. "It just gives you a way to do the things you've said you wanted to, if you still want to." He undressed as he talked, as eager as Clark to slide into their bed and hold on to each other. 

Clark paused, his shirt half off, and looked at Lex, his green eyes meeting the other man's blue ones squarely. "But I do have to do it, Lex. I - I can do these things, and it would be wrong not to help people with them. Lois Lane asked me why I had done that, and I said 'because it's the right thing to do' and it is." 

He sat heavily on the bed and started to unlace his work boots, feeling the weight of his decision settle on his shoulders. 

"Then that's what you'll do. And when you come home at night, I'll be here, and you'll just be Clark to me. Hey, if a spoiled billionaire and a farm boy can make it work, so can an alien superhero and a businessman." 

Clark looked up at that and gave a small grin. "That's true, plus now I can save you in public if someone comes after you, then reap the fringe benefits in private." 

Laughing, Lex sat beside him, an arm going around his shoulders. "I like the way you think. Want to negotiate just what those fringe benefits will be?" 

"You always win any negotiations we have," Clark sighed, leaning against Lex's side and feeling some of the tension in his gut leave him. "How about you just make love to me tonight? Remind me of who I really am." 

"You're mine." Lex wrapped his arms around the other man and lowered them back onto the bed, stretching out over him. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Clark slid his arms around Lex's back, holding him close, the sensation of skin on skin both comforting and arousing. "Wish I could tell the world that the S-man is yours too." 

"Someday, maybe. When we're little old men and no one cares any more. In the meantime, we'll know. And I'll remind you of it whenever necessary. And whenever that reporter paws at you!" he growled, grinding down against him. 

"She's not going to paw at me!" Clark's protest turned into a moan as Lex moved against him, and he arched up, seeking more pressure. 

"Good thing, she might find it difficult to write her stories without a hand." Lex thrust again and took Clark's mouth possessively, hands gripping Clark's wrists and holding them against the bed over his head. 

Clark bit his lower lip and shuddered, letting his muscles go lax so as to allow Lex to do what he wanted. Tonight he needed this, to remember that he didn't always have to be the one in control, the savior. "Just you, Lex," he rasped. 

"Always," Lex vowed, nipping and tugging at his lip, then working his way down after pressing Clark's wrists to the mattress in warning to leave them there. He licked and tasted every inch of his lover, exploring the broad chest and spending a long time suckling on the already rigid nipples. 

Muscles bunched and clenched, but Clark left his arms where they were, though he couldn't stop a reflexive spasming of his chest when Lex worked his way over it, then lower. Wanting to touch his lover in return, he lifted a leg and slid it along the back of the older man's thigh. 

Lex smiled against him, running a hand over Clark's leg as he continued working his way down, teeth scraping lightly over his erection. He settled between Clark's legs, drawing them over his shoulders while he swallowed Clark down. 

"God, Lex!" Clark gasped, twisting upwards and trying not to come on the spot. 

Lex hummed a question, making Clark writhe, and bobbed his head up and down, sucking hard as he rose and swirling his tongue around the shaft as he swallowed him down again. 

Giving up on trying to make this last, Clark howled and bucked off the bed as he came, his whole body shaking with the force of his climax. 

Swallowing every drop, Lex slowly pulled off when Clark was done, licking his lips, and he smiled smugly down at the limp, sated man. "All mine," he murmured, reaching for the container on the nightstand and slicking himself, then pressing inside him. 

Clark's eyes had slipped closed sometime between coming and Lex pushing into him, and he opened them with an effort, lifting a hand to curl it around the back of his lover's head. "Forever," he promised before kissing Lex. 

Licking at Clark's lips, then pulling back to stare into his eyes, Lex began to move, rocking back and forth inside his lover. His hands, which had been clutching Clark's shoulders, glided down his arms until their fingers could intertwine, and they clung to each other as Lex gasped and stiffened, slowly collapsing on top of the younger man as he came. 

Utterly relaxed for the first time that evening, Clark tightened his fingers around Lex's and nuzzled the side of his face. "So you think this is really going to work?" he asked quietly once their breathing returned to normal. 

"I think we can make anything work. We took Lionel Luthor's son and an alien from another planet and made a stable couple. I think we can have a private life and a superhero," Lex laughed. 

Clark had to grin at that. "Even though people seem to think the S-man is really do-able?" 

"As long as I'm the only one actually _doing_ 'the S'man'!" 

"What do you think?" Clark asked, shaking his head that Lex even had to say that. 

"Just clarifying the point, Clarkbar. Don't want you think you can have a boy on every planet." 

"Geeze, take all the fun out of being a superhero, why don't you?" 

"You can have all the fun you want... with _me_." 

Clark started laughing and rolled them both over so that he was looking down at Lex. "And who do you think I would have fun with other than you? Lois Lane?" 

His smile gentled, and he traced a finger over the collar around Lex's neck. "You're the guy I love, Lexy." 

Lex smiled as well, arms going around Clark. "That's convenient since I happen to love you too." 

"Amazing how things work out, isn't it?" Clark asked dryly. 

"Must be that bond, don't you think?" Lex replied sweetly, eyebrows rising. 

Clark glowered. "Must be a lot more than that!" 

"Well, I suppose it could have something to do with the fact that you're sweet, sexy, charming, kind to others, adorable, and all mine," Lex allowed. 

"And that you're a total pain in the ass at times," Clark laughed, poking Lex in the ribs. 

"You seemed to like me being a pain in your ass a few moments ago." 

"I liked you being in my ass. Can't remember any pain going on there." 

"Even better. You were made for me. Have I mentioned how glad I am that you ended up here instead of on Pluto or something?" 

"Several times, but please feel free to do so again." Clark stretched and smiled down at Lex. "From what I've heard, Pluto is pretty damn cold and lonely." 

"Better stay here then. It's much more comfortable, and I'm sure I can make it worth your while." 

"You do that just by being you." 

"I love you." Lex pulled him down and kissed him again, arms tight around him. 

"Me or Superman?" Clark murmured, knowing the answer but feeling the need to ask anyway. 

"You, but I'll take Superman too to get you." 

Clark nodded in understanding. "And I guess I have to be him to keep you." 

"You just have to love me to do that," Lex replied, staring up into the green eyes. 

A ghost of a smile greeted that response. "Been doing that for a long time already, I can't see it stopping." 

"That sounds perfect to me. Someday, Mr. Kent, I intend to make you the First Lady of this country," Lex chuckled. 

"Fuck you, Krillin," Clark sighed without rancor. "The term will be 'First Gentleman' or no go." 

"You mean you wouldn't wear a long gown and pearls for me?" 

"I'm going to be wearing bright blue and red every time I try to help people for God knows how long. Isn't that punishment enough?" 

"But I'm your reward. Isn't _that_ enough?" Lex retorted, batting his eyelashes. 

"Doesn't that mean _you_ should be wearing the long gown so I can fly you somewhere for us to be alone?" 

"The President doesn't wear gowns," Lex replied with dignity before bursting into laughter, rolling Clark over onto his back with Lex sprawled on top of him. 

"And a superhero does?" Clark asked indignantly. "I should call Bruce and have him set you straight on some things." 

"You do and I'll sick Dick on you!" Lex stared him down then started chuckling again. "How 'bout we agree that neither of us will wear a dress?" 

"I can live with that." Clark grinned but turned sober as he thought about the changes this new direction he was taking was going to bring to their lives. 

"We can live with anything," Lex said quietly, following his thoughts, "so long as we do it together." 

"This is a pretty big anything," Clark said quietly. "It won't be just you and me anymore; it'll be you and me and everything going on in the world." 

Lex nodded. "And someday, if I manage to do what I want to, I'll be bringing home the world too. But at night, with the bedroom door closed, it'll just be us, just Clark and Lex. I think I can handle anything if I know I have that to look forward to." 

Clark shifted and rested his palm on the side of Lex's face. "Who needs the world when I have you?" 

"You can have both. You do have both," Lex promised. "Always." He smiled crookedly. "Who else would have me?" 

"Give me a year and I might finish the list." 

"I only need a second. There's only one name on it." Lex leaned down to kiss him again. 

Clark smiled and linked his arms loosely around Lex's waist, holding him close. "Damn right there is," he murmured. 

* * *

Clark had been up for an hour or more when he heard Lex moving around in the bedroom before shuffling out into the hall. "Coffee's made," he called. "And we need to pick the prince and princess up from the kennel before two." He turned as Lex wandered into the kitchen, carefully not looking at the newspapers spread out in front of him as he did so. 

Making a beeline for the coffeepot, Lex didn't notice anything else till he'd had the first swallow of the life-giving brew. Once he was a little more aware, however, he saw the pile of papers on the kitchen table and frowned as he moved closer. A single glance at Clark's non-expression let him know that it was as bad as they'd feared, so he was able to suppress his wince at the blaring headlines. 

_Superman Saves Downtown Metropolis_

_New Superhero Guarding Metropolis_

_Reporter Saved by Superman_

_Superstud Loose in Metropolis_

That last was from one of the rags, and Lex made a mental note to buy and destroy it. "Looks like you made quite an impression last night. I'll have to talk to Jor-El and see what we can do about creating a fabric that won't shred when you wear it." 

"Yeah." Clark leaned his head back into his hands and rubbed at his temples. "Don't want 'Superstud' ending up showing off more than he is already." He reached for Lex's coffee cup and took a sip as his own had grown cold. "At least nobody's called claiming I'm him, so maybe this hide in plain sight thing is going to work." 

"For once I'm going to say it: I told you so!" Lex smiled at him over the reclaimed coffee cup. "I'd never let anything hurt you, Clark. You should know that by now." 

"I know." Clark sighed and glanced down at the headlines before looking at Lex again. "It's more you and what could happen to you that I'm worried about." 

Lex shrugged. "No one knows to connect me with Superman. Besides, if I could survive three years of Smallville mutants trying to kill me and countless head traumas, I think I'll survive this too. Besides, you're worth it." 

Clark sighed. "Sometimes I wonder..." he murmured, holding up a hand when Lex started to protest. "I know, I know, I won't go on a guilt trip, I promise." 

"Good thing," Lex retorted, eyeing him sternly. "You're kind of big for me to spank, but I'd do it if I had to. You know better. We're in this together, Clark." He curled a fist around Clark's collar and used it as a leash to pull him into a possessive kiss. 

Clark gave a half smile in answer but then frowned, bringing a hand up to the one Lex had on his collar. "I'm going to have to take this off next time I do that," he said in resignation. "The ring too. Can't have anyone recognizing them." 

Lex instantly frowned, hating the idea but recognizing the necessity. "And the first thing I'll do when you walk back in the door is put them back on you," he muttered, hands tightening. 

"Damn right you will," Clark said seriously, leaning against Lex and shaking his head. "God, the logistics of this thing are going to be such a mess. I really need to talk to Bruce, and we need to sit down with my folks. Mind taking a drive to Smallville today? We can pick up the royalty on the way out and let them run once we get there." 

"Sounds good." Lex glanced at the clock. "Why don't you call your folks while I take a shower and let them know we'll be there for a late lunch? I'd call Bruce and Dick and ask them to meet us there, but I think they'd freak if we let your parents in on their secret. We can go visit them tomorrow if you like. Alfred enjoys spoiling Sheri and Gohan," he added with a chuckle. 

Clark gave a small smile. "Planning a whirlwind weekend, are you? Are we taking the jet to Gotham, or do you want me to fly us there in style?" 

"Well, you're faster, so if you have no objection to hanging on to me..." Lex smiled wickedly. "Pity I won't have time to get a more durable version of your costume made by then or you could give it its first airing." He shrugged. "Then again, you'll be going fast enough that no one will see us anyhow. 

"Oh, wait, that won't work. What would we do with Sheri and Gohan? Guess it's the jet after all. I'll arrange to have the helicopter pick us up and fly us to the airport early tomorrow morning. That way we'll still be there relatively early." 

"You're just loving this, aren't you?" Clark sighed. "It's your Warrior Angel fixation come to life. Guess this time I owe their highnesses a treat for saving me from more embarrassment." 

"I'd love to hear you explain that to anyone," Lex snickered, easily imagining Clark flying through the sky carrying him and the dogs. "But don't worry, Clarkbar, I'll still love you no matter what you wear." He conveniently ignored the fact that he was the one who'd chosen Clark's costume. 

"Ready to go pick them up and head out to Smallville?" he asked, grateful once again that they kept things at the castle. It saved them packing whenever they were going to be there overnight. 

"Well, I will be once I take a shower and get dressed." 

"Oh, yeah, I guess that would help, wouldn't it?" Lex laughed. "I should probably do the same. I'd never hear the end of it if I showed up at your parents' in my robe. But it would give easy access..." 

Clark shouted with laughter and hugged Lex to him. "For who? My dad?" 

"Ew! Clark, that's just wrong." Lex shuddered and wrinkled his nose. "I really didn't need that mental image, and I'm sure Jonathan would agree with me." 

"Sorry." Clark's tone of voice said he was anything but. "Just couldn't resist. Now come on, let's get cleaned up and outta here before Lois Lane puts an APB out on her Superman." 

Lex growled at the thought of the overly familiar reporter. "She comes near you and she's going to be one sorry woman!" He kissed Clark hard before reminding himself that he knew his lover wasn't interested in the damned woman and forcing himself to let go. "Are we going to conserve water?" 

Clark grinned, feeling absurdly pleased that Lex was jealous of the apparent attention the reporter had given his alter-ego. "What do you think? You know I can never get between my shoulder blades like you can." 

"Glad to know I have a purpose in life," Lex laughed, his momentary ill humor banished by the prospect of getting his hands on a wet, slick Clark. 

"It's a noble one, "Clark chuckled, "but you know, if we want to get the dogs and get to my folks, all you're going to be able to do is wash my back." 

"Spoilsport! But I suppose I can wait till tonight. Anticipation makes it better and all that. I haven't done you over the pool table for a while," he teased throatily. 

"Pervert! I hope you mean over as in bent over and not floating over it." 

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that. Kinky." Lex laughed at his expression. "What, you don't want me to fly the friendly skies?" 

Eyes widening in shock and horror, Clark stared at Lex as if he had grown another head. "I don't think so!" 

Lex had to lean against the wall to keep from falling down, he was laughing so hard. "Oh Clark, you're cute when you're shocked. I'll try not to traumatize you anymore today... though I distinctly remember a few times where you floated and didn't think it was so bad!" 

"By accident is one thing, you wanting a permanent flying Clarkpet of love is another!" 

Snickering, Lex wanted to know, "Is that like a chiapet?" 

Clark shrieked and snatched Lex up, tossing him over his shoulder. "Keep it up, Krillin, and I'm going to plant seeds in your scalp!" 

"Is this some weird Smallville ritual I'm unaware of?" Lex chuckled, trying to imagine that. "I think we'd better just stick to the shower and going to get the dogs before they refuse to speak to us. You know how snotty Sheri gets when we leave them there." 

"Oh, God... She's going to give us that look. Did you buy her a new rawhide bone so she'll eventually forgive us?" 

"No, I thought I'd just let her chew on you," Lex retorted, smacking him. "Are you ever going to put me down? The blood is rushing to my head." 

Flipping Lex back over so that he was cradled in his arms, Clark snickered. "Gee, Lex, it looks like you were blushing. Maybe I should take a picture." Keeping a hold of his lover, he headed back to the bedroom and the master bath. 

"Smart ass. Don't worry, Clark, no one will ever take your title. You're the world champion blusher. It has to be a Kryptonian thing," Lex snickered, an arm curving comfortably around the younger man's neck. 

"Oh, gee, lucky me," Clark sighed. "The blushing is going to go so well with that costume too. I can't wait for the first picture to surface - 'Red-faced superhero saves kitten from tree'." 

Lex buried his face against Clark's chest to muffle his laughter. "I'm sure it won't be that bad," he managed in a strangled tone. "You handle it pretty well except around me now." 

"Thanks... I think." Clark set Lex on the floor and turned on the shower, holding the door open so the older man could enter before following him and closing it behind them. 

"I like it that I can still make you blush. It's cute." Lex raised his face to let the water sluice over him, looking blissful. "You wouldn't want to spoil my fun, would you?" he asked once he'd straightened again. 

Clark sighed in resignation. "Far be it for me to ruin your fun. I mean, you might turn into some megalomaniac intent on ruling the world if I didn't blush for you daily." 

Lex chuckled. "Good thing I have you to prevent that then, isn't it?" He reached for the body sponge and squeezed some shower gel onto it, then started scrubbing Clark's back. "It never ceases to amaze me how gorgeous you are," he murmured. 

Feeling his face heat, Clark ducked his head and grinned. "Cue the blush," he muttered, doubting he'd ever get used to the awe in Lex's voice when he said things like that. Moaning happily as Lex worked on his back, Clark leaned against the tiled wall, not thinking about anything except how good it felt. 

"You're so easy," Lex laughed, amused at Clark's bashfulness, which was truly amazing in view of his appearance. "Good thing I'm around to protect you from the big, bad world." 

"I'm not easy!" Clark protested, glaring back over his shoulder at Lex. "And what are you going to do? Get your own costume and ride around on my back, saving me from embarrassment and big, bad reporters?" 

"Don't tempt me," Lex growled, remembering the expression on Lois Lane's face in several of the pictures from the news. "I'd love to put a brand of ownership on you. And no, it's not that I don't trust you, just that I know you have no clue how people react to you," he added, shaking his head. 

Clark turned around and looked down at Lex seriously. "Hey, I will have a brand of ownership on me, remember? That big S that stands for Alexander's? Who cares if just you and I know what it means; we're the only ones who matter." 

Lex smiled slowly. "True. Does that mean I get to shoot poachers?" he added wryly, thinking that Lois Lane and her ilk were going to give him high blood pressure. 

"No. No shooting other than evil glares. You don't obsess over the S-man; you obsess over your boy-toy, remember?" 

Lex grumbled. "All your multiple personalities are mine. But fine, I'll behave in public around stud-man." 

Clark shuddered at the name. "Just as long as you don't call him that!" 

"Well, it would certainly prove that he and I weren't acquainted," Lex pointed out with an evil grin. 

"Watch it or people will start to think you're his mortal enemy or something, then I'd have to defend you from myself - oh, God that makes my head hurt just thinking about it." 

Bursting into laughter, Lex stepped back. "God knows I wouldn't want you to start having headaches." Done with Clark, he started washing himself. 

Laughing as well, Clark took the sponge and cloth from Lex's hands. "Here, let me. Even if we can't do anything more, at least I can touch you." 

"I never have any complaints about that," Lex said, surrendering them without a struggle. "And anything else will be on account for tonight. Since we don't dare leave Sheri and Gohan there a moment longer than necessary," he chuckled. 

Clark nodded as he rubbed his hands over Lex's torso and shoulders. "Knowing Sheri, she'll have led a revolt with Gohan as her minister of terror." 

"Oh, thank you for that uplifting thought!" Lex shuddered. "We're ruled by those mutts, you know that, don't you?" 

Chuckling, Clark turned Lex around to get his back. "Lexy, you know that, I know that, Chloe and Dave know it, and Mom and Dad know it. Heck, even Alfred knows it!" 

Sighing, Lex braced his hands against the wall. "Oh well, at least I don't have to listen to Lionel on the subject. And they _are_ cute." He relaxed under Clark's hands, wishing they had time for more. 

"You don't have to listen to Lionel about anything, and you know it," Clark reminded Lex, hating the fact that they saw Lex's father even as infrequently as they did. Leaning in to kiss the back of his lover's head, Clark couldn't resist licking at the small bump on the back of his skull. "C'mon, Lexy, gotta get going." 

* * *

"C'mon, Sheri, you can't ignore me forever, not if you want to eat!" Lex sighed as he squatted in front of the dog, who disdainfully turned her back on him. Glancing over his shoulder at Clark, he asked, "Having any better luck with his highness?" 

Looking at Lex over the wriggling grey dog trying to lick his face, Clark laughed. "What does it look like? He's easy!" 

Lex sighed. "Wonderful. Even my dog is difficult." He eyed her, knowing better than to try to force her before she was ready, and after a moment she deigned to face him and lap quickly at his hand. 

"Okay, I think she's going to forgive us enough to get in the car now," he said, standing up and taking a step, then checking that she actually was following. 

"Sheri, Gohan, want to go to the farm?" Clark asked, knowing that would get both dogs in the sedan faster than anything else. Gohan gave a yelp of excitement and bounded up into the back, followed more sedately by Sheri, who gave Clark a look that plainly said she knew what he was doing. 

"Want me to drive so you can keep placating her?" 

"If you want, but it won't matter. She's not going to forgive me till I suffer some more," Lex muttered, sliding into the car. "At least I can watch you, so the drive won't be a total waste." 

"Just don't watch me more than her or she'll be in even more of a snit." Clark slid into the driver's seat and glanced back to where Gohan was flopped across the seat, chewing on a knot of rawhide and Sheri sat, looking for all the world like a member of royalty. 

"Thank god she loves the farm so she'll forgive me once she gets there," Lex muttered, reaching back to pet her, only to have her move her head away. He sighed. "This is going to be a long ride." 

Once they got back on the highway and were headed out of town, Clark tilted his head to glance over at Lex. "I could make it go faster if you want," he offered, moving his hand over to his lover's thigh and kneading it. 

Lex glanced at him, eyebrows rising even as his legs spread. "And just how do you intend to drive and do me at the same time?" 

Clark snorted and moved his hand so that he could knead the stirring bulge in Lex's trousers. "I'm Superman, remember? I can multi-task with the best of them." Saying this, he unzipped Lex's fly and slid his hand in the opening, seeking out and finding the warm flesh through the opening of Lex's boxers. 

Moaning softly, Lex arched into Clark's hand, catching his lip between his teeth. "Lucky me," he gasped, one hand falling to Clark's leg and gripping it tightly. "Decided n-not to wait till tonight?" 

"Figured I'd make Sheri jealous so that she wouldn't snub you any more." Taking a deep breath to quell his own growing arousal, Clark circled Lex's cock, stroking it slowly and feeling it grow under his palm. 

Sputtering a laugh, Lex slid lower in the seat. "You're a very sick man, Clark Kent. I really didn't need to be thinking about my dog while you're jerking me off." 

Clark grinned and glanced over at Lex, sucking in a breath at the sight of him sprawled out as much as he was able to be against the dark grey leather seat. "I learned from the very best," he murmured, sliding his fingers lower and tickling the older man's balls. 

"I'll remind you of that later," Lex gasped, hips rising off the seat. "God, Clark!" he moaned, fingers kneading his lover's thigh. "What you do to me." He turned his head to the side, forcing heavy lids open, and watched Clark hungrily. 

"Turn you on, hopefully," Clark answered quietly, forcing himself to concentrate on the road when all he could feel was the warm flesh of Lex's erection under his hand and all he could hear was his soft grunts as Clark stroked up and down. 

"Always," Lex panted, leaning over to lay his head on Clark's shoulder, needing the connection as his arousal climbed higher, guiding by the clever fingers seeking out every pleasure point. 

"Good." Turning his head to kiss Lex's temple, Clark tightened his hand, feeling Lex arch up into his grip, his hips moving helplessly as he sought his release. "Come for me, Lex. Let me feel it." 

Moaning hoarsely, Lex thrust into Clark's hand a few more times before the pleasure overwhelmed him and he did just that. His nails dug into the other man's thigh as he shook and spurted semen over Clark's hand. 

"God," he gasped, rubbing his head against Clark's shoulder, "so good." 

After letting Lex bask in the after-glow for a few seconds, Clark lifted his hand to his lips, licking it clean. "Yeah," he murmured, aware of his lover's gaze on him, "you could say I'm super." 

"I've created a monster, haven't I?" Lex groaned, reaching into the glove compartment for the wipes they kept there. "But you really are, you know." He raised his head to kiss Clark's cheek, promising himself to do more once they were alone that night. 

"A monster? Only if I get hungry." Seeing the eye roll Lex gave in response to that, Clark laughed and slid his arm around the older man's shoulders. He felt a cold nose press against his arm and glanced to the side. "Yeah, I must be super. I got Sheri interested in paying attention to you again. Watch it or she's going to end up in your lap." 

Hastily rearranging his clothes, Lex glanced down. "Decided to forgive me, have you, Empress?" He oophed softly when she landed in his lap and curled up, pushing at his hand with her nose to let him know he should be petting her. "Looks like I have a passenger for a while." 

Clark grinned over at the two of them and stroked Sheri's head. "And you're complaining that she loves you again. Right." 

"Well, I didn't say _that_ ," Lex admitted, chuckling as he petted her, then Gohan, who'd poked his head over the seat to see what was going on. "At least this way your folks won't laugh at me when we get there." 

"They will if you have both of them in your lap when we drive up." Clark had to laugh at Lex's expression. "But don't worry, they'll laugh at me more because of that thing I have to wear." 

"Someday we're going to find a way to convince that grey monster of yours that he's not a lapdog," Lex sighed. "But not today, obviously," he added wryly as Gohan hopped into the front seat as well, worming between them and dropping his chin on Clark's leg while Sheri huffed in displeasure at being disturbed. 

"For the record, the costume isn't that bad. And it'll keep people's attention away from your face," he added hastily when he saw Clark's expression. 

Clark gave a wry smile at that. "Maybe I should wear the glasses with _it_ and not my regular clothes." He dropped a hand to Gohan's head and rubbed his soft hair musingly. 

Lex snorted a laugh, explaining hastily when Clark eyed him oddly. "Sorry, love, just imagining the headlines if your glasses fell off at twenty thousand feet and hit someone on the head. 'Superhero kills innocent pedestrian with glasses of death'," he snickered. 

"So fucking funny..." Clark growled, shaking his head. 

Lex tried manfully to restrain his mirth. "Maybe you better keep the glasses for Clark Kent," he managed in a strangled tone. 

Letting out a sigh that rivaled Gohan's, Clark rested his head against the neck brace, studying the road ahead of them. "Clark Kent, professional dweeb - I'm overjoyed." 

"Hmm, at least this way I won't have to worry so much about people trying to steal you away from me. I'll be the only one who knows exactly what's under those glasses." 

"And Chloe, and Dave, and my folks, and everyone in Smallville," Clark groaned. "How the hell is this going to work?" 

Lex shrugged. "Chloe and Dave and your parents know the truth. To everyone else, well, thousands of people start wearing glasses every day. You spend a lot of time staring at a computer monitor. It gave you eyestrain. No one will question it." 

Clark nodded slowly. "So, do you have connections at an eyeglass maker so the world doesn't know that mine just have plain glass in 'em?" 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "You really have to ask?" He shifted Sheri slightly in his lap as one leg started to go to sleep, and she licked his hand, apparently having forgiven him. 

* * *

The dogs went crazy as they pulled into the driveway, and Clark stopped the car long enough for Lex to open the door and let them out so that they could race toward the house, barking wildly the whole way. 

"Gee, you'd almost think Sheri was a dog and not the empress the way she was behaving," Clark chuckled, 

"Ha ha." Lex watched the dogs bound around Jonathan and Martha, who'd come out onto the porch when they heard the barking. "Come on, time to explain all this to your folks and see what they think." 

"Oh fun," Clark sighed, pulling up next to the fence and climbing out only to find himself enveloped in a hug from his mother that went on much longer than usual. "I'm okay, Mom, really." 

"I know," Martha sighed, leaning back to look up at her son. "It's just that those pictures and all that attention..." 

"Quite the costume, son," Jonathan observed, stepping forward to hug him as well. 

"It's certainly memorable." Lex fought to hold back a snicker when Clark glared at him. 

"Mom, I can't believe you actually made that thing!" Clark groaned. "How could you?" 

"It was easy, dear," she laughed. "Lex drew up the design and found the material. I cut it out and sewed it, and there it was. Of course at the time I had no idea you'd be showing it off to all of Metropolis." 

"It shows off your ass--ets." Lex's noticeable pause between syllables got him a dirty look from his lover and rolled eyes from Clark's parents. "Hey, no one who knows you would ever believe that you'd be caught dead in it, so it's one more layer of disguise." 

"I can't imagine why," Clark sighed. "And I still can't believe you made it!" 

"It's a parent's greatest dream to embarrass their child," Martha murmured. 

This time Lex did snicker, then darted inside when Clark glared and he thought he might end up with singe marks on his ass. "I'll set the table for lunch," he called back, knowing perfectly well Martha would already have it done. 

"Don't bother, Lex," she answered, taking Clark's arm while Jonathan bracketed him on the other side. "You can do the dishes afterward, though." 

"Sure," he replied easily, something that would have stunned the many people who'd faced Lex Luthor over a negotiating table. "For one of your home-cooked meals, Martha, I'm happy to turn my hand to manual labor." He grinned at them as they entered the kitchen. 

"And people say I tamed Lex Luthor," Clark laughed. "It was really you and your pie, Mom!" 

"Potato salad!" Lex, Jonathan and Martha chorused, making them all laugh again. 

* * *

"That's something I never thought I'd see during my life," Clark murmured, watching the Gotham City skyline loom closer as he looked out the window of the Lexcorp jet. "Jor-El and my mother discussing the best way to make a costume for me. It felt like I was watching an alternate universe Martha Stewart video or something." 

"I really don't think I'd compare your mother to that other Martha in her hearing unless you want her find ways to make it look worse!" Lex laughed. "But at least Jor-El was able to come up with ways to treat the fabric so that it can stand up to the same wear and tear you do. I'm the only one who should be shredding clothes off you." 

"Remind me to strip off the costume before I come home then or you'll be getting really frustrated," Clark laughed. 

"I plan to learn how to get you out of it or at the very least how to get into it as soon as possible!" Lex had no intention of allowing Superman or his costume to come between them. 

"We can always ask Bruce and Dick for pointers," Clark offered. "What do you want to bet they have secret access panels in theirs?" 

"Good point. We could probably ask them for a demo," Lex teased, waiting for the blush. 

"God, no!" Clark exclaimed, turning bright red and glaring at Lex when he started laughing. "Knowing Dick, he'd do it!" 

Lex was still laughing when they exited the plane and headed toward the waiting limo. "How much you want to bet they're going at it in there?" 

"I don't care how much you put up. I'm not peeking in there, got it?" 

"No peeking required. That's our ride, so we're getting in." Lex pulled the door open and stuck his head in, inquiring blandly, "Everyone decent in here?" 

"Come back in an hour," Dick Grayson muttered though he and Bruce hadn't been doing anything more dangerous than discussing whether they were going on patrol that night. 

"That's Dick you're talking about, Lex," Clark laughed. "Is he ever decent?" 

"Good point." Lex climbed into the limo, making a face at Dick and ignoring Bruce's eye roll as he pulled Clark in after him. "Well, gentlemen, I don't know if you saw the news Friday night, but say hello to the newest member of the superhero club." He nodded toward the blushing younger man. 

"Yes, we caught your act on television. A very... bright costume," Bruce observed, tongue-in-cheek. 

Clark groaned and hid his face against Lex's shoulder. Hearing Dick's snickers, he looked over at the other two men. "Lex picked it out for a party, but at least it isn't hot pants and elf boots." 

Lex laughed at the immediate disgruntled expression on Dick's face, while Bruce fought to remain expressionless. "But you had very nice legs," Lex said sweetly to Dick, grinning at the snarl he got in response. 

"Can we just leave them here, Bruce?" Dick sighed. 

"No," Clark smiled back, "Lex here gets to explain to Bruce how that bright thing I'm wearing was inspired by the Bat's outfit." 

Eyebrows rising, Bruce stared at Lex, who chuckled. 

"Well, it is. If you ignore colors and the different emblems, they're virtually identical except for the lack of rodent ears and mask on Clark," Lex pointed out sweetly. 

"The underwear on the outside are just a little more noticeable on Clark's," Dick commented, ignoring the glare the other man shot at him. "So, let's hear how it happened - and why that costume happened." 

"The plane was going to crash, I could save it, so I did," Clark's version of the story was short and to the point. 

"The costume was for a charity costume party where Clark had to let me pick his outfit and I wanted to finally be able to show him off... but that plane rather derailed my plans." Lex shrugged. "So now we find ways to make Clark Kent look as different from Superman as possible." He eyed Clark. "Pity about the glasses, but at least this way I may not have to kill half of Metropolis for pawing you." 

Bruce clamped a hand over Dick's mouth before his partner could comment, preferring not to incite Lex to commit the first killing then and there. "Glasses?" he inquired politely. 

Clark sighed. "Since the one part of the costume Lex didn't include was a mask, I need something to make me look different - therefore the glasses. Enter Clark Kent, professional dweeb." 

Dick snickered. "Well, that's not much of a change." 

"Careful, Dickie," Clark smiled dangerously. "Don't want me to have to singe your namesake." 

Lex snickered while Bruce placed a hand protectively over Dick's threatened parts. "Kindly keep in mind that _I_ didn't say anything, and I'm rather fond of that portion of his anatomy as well." 

Clark sighed, trying to look put upon, while Dick shot him a killer glare even as he arched up into Bruce's touch. "Fine, fine, I'll leave the Grayson family jewels alone in exchange for heroing lessons, okay?" 

"You're already a hero," Lex murmured, taking his hand. 

"I agree with the sentiment if not the sappiness," Bruce observed. "You've been helping people for years, Clark. You're just going to do it more publicly now, and I'll be happy to teach you some tricks for maintaining your privacy and keeping your own life as well." He glanced at Dick, his eyes warm. "A caring, understanding lover is the key, and you already have that." 

"A good sex life doesn't hurt either," Dick added, though the look he gave Bruce was tender. 

Clark gave a wan smile and leaned against Lex's side. "Guess I've got the hard parts covered then. The rest should be cake." 

"For you, Clark, pie," Lex chuckled, making the other two laugh as well, having seen Clark in action when pie, especially Martha Kent's pie, was involved. "But seriously..." 

"But seriously, we'll help you as much as you can, but you're going to end up making your own way. We all do. Even Dick and I handle things differently, though he's loosened me up some." Bruce smiled at his lover. 

"TMI," Lex muttered, unable to resist. 

Dick chuckled even as he drew Bruce in for a kiss. "Gee, I get Bruce to loosen up more, and Clark makes you a prude. Will wonders never cease?" 

Before Lex could say anything, Bruce said, "I'm fairly certain that the word prude could never be used to describe Lex. And Lex, you've been spending too much time with Clark if you thought that would make Dick blush." 

Lex chuckled but didn't deny the charge. 

Groaning, Clark closed his eyes and leaned his head against Lex's shoulder. "I'm going to be known as Blushing Man or something like that, I just know it." 

"Virgin boy?" Dick asked, winking. 

Three incredulous pairs of eyes fixed on him. 

"Hello? This is Clark we're talking about. I can assure you that virginity is not an issue," Lex said dryly while Bruce desperately tried not to burst into laughter at the look on Clark's face. 

"Physicality and attitude are two different things," Dick answered knowingly. "I don't think Clark's ever going to lose that fresh from the farm innocence." 

Clark groaned, not raising his head from Lex's shoulder. "Someone shoot me now." 

"You'd just flatten the bullets," Lex replied, which didn't seem to help much. "Hey, I happen to like that innocence, Clark, so don't be in such a hurry to get rid of it. You remind me of what's real." 

Bruce distracted Dick by kissing him, deciding that was the only way Lex and Clark would be able to have a conversation without his input... not that he needed an excuse to kiss his lover. 

"An alien reminding you of what's real - why does that seem wrong on so many levels?" Clark asked, though he was smiling at Lex as he said it. 

"Because you're the only one who doesn't see your own worth," Lex replied softly, his pale blue eyes warm. "You're more human--and humane--than most who were born on this planet." 

Clark had to smile at that. "Sounds like someone else I know - and love." 

Completely ignoring the other two in the car, who were intent upon one another anyway just then, Lex cupped Clark's cheek in the palm of his hand and kissed him, murmuring, "Love you," just as his lips touched Clark's. 

"Love you too," Clark sighed back, "but I'm not going to do you in the limo in front of Bruce and Dick." 

Lex burst into laughter, head falling to Clark's shoulder. "You nut. I think I've noticed your lack of enthusiasm for public shows by now. But since you seem to be thinking about doing me, you can do that later tonight." 

"Damn, that'll be a tough one. Promise I will unless Bruce wears me out teaching me how to be a superhero, okay?" 

"Hey, Bruce, no wearing Clark out," Lex instantly called. "I have plans for him later." 

"I think Clark is more than capable of handling both of us," Bruce observed dryly. 

"Comments like _that_ are so getting you topped tonight," Dick growled. 

"Don't worry, Dick, I'm a one man alien," Clark said, recovering enough to grin at the other man. 

"I didn't mean... Oh never mind," Bruce sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win. 

Lex snickered. "Good thing I knew that or you'd be in little pieces. There are some things I just don't share, and Clark's right at the top of that list." 

"Right before potato salad and Sheri," Clark grinned. 

"Way before them," Lex replied with dignity. "After all, I share my potato salad and my dog with you. It's just anyone else who would draw back a bloody stump," he said sweetly. 

"Remind me not to get near his dog or his greasy salad," Dick commented to Bruce. 

"Remind me to tell your mother about that comment next time he visits," Lex said to Clark. "There'll be lots more for us after that. And we need to train Sheri to kill." He glared at Dick, sighing when the other man just made a face. 

"Can't you do anything with him, Bruce?" 

"Why? I happen to love him just the way he is." 

"The only way Sheri would kill someone is with her icy glare," Clark grinned. "Gohan might lick him to death though." 

"I thought you were the one with the licking fetish, Kent," Dick laughed. "And of course Bruce loves me the way I am. I'm perfect!" 

Lex made gagging noises, and even Bruce eyed his lover askance but forbore to comment. "Right," Lex muttered, shaking his head. "Could we gag the boy wonder there so we can have a serious discussion about this whole superhero thing?" 

Bruce shrugged. "It seems to me that Clark has it well in hand. He's taking steps to keep himself and Superman separate. What else did you want to know?" 

Dick snickered and Clark ignored him, concentrating instead on Bruce and his question. "I guess we've got it under control with the whole dual identity thing - physically at least - but how do you do it emotionally? How do you become two different people in how you deal with situations?" 

"In many ways you don't. Of course you have to remember not to show your abilities as Clark Kent, but your beliefs don't have to be different. At worst, you simply avoid talking about them and let people make their own assumptions; that's how Bruce Wayne came to be perceived as a playboy dilettante." Bruce shrugged. "I just didn't say anything, and people made up what they wanted to believe, despite all evidence to the contrary... like a successful company. 

"And to ground yourself, you need someone who knows who and what you are and can remind you of the real you. I have Alfred and Dick; you have Lex, your parents, your friends Chloe and Dave. Don't shut them out. I made that mistake, and it nearly drove me mad as well as nearly costing me Dick." His hand tightened around his lover's. 

Clark nodded slowly, seeing the solemnity in both Bruce and Dick's eyes regarding that topic and feeling a chill in his gut. "No, I don't want to do that. But how - how do I protect them? What if something happened where I had to choose who to... How do you do that?" 

Bruce closed his eyes. "You pray it never comes to that. It's part of what we do to protect innocents, and I think that I would no matter what, but if that cost me Dick's life... I don't think I could go on," he admitted heavily, arm tightening around his lover. 

For once Dick didn't try to crack a joke. "Feeling's mutual, Bruce," he said quietly. 

"I guess you do what you can and pray a lot," Clark murmured, swallowing hard but also feeling a deep sense of relief that Lex wouldn't be out there risking his life every night. 

"Or at least do everything in your power to safeguard the ones you care about," Lex replied. If Clark would let him, he would smooth every bump from Clark's path, but fortunately for both of them, Clark was too strong-willed to allow it. 

Bruce didn't even hear either comment, his entire focus on the young man in his arms. His feelings were too intense for words, but the dark blue eyes said everything that was in his heart as he stared at Dick. 

"Which I damn well intend to do," Clark replied, resting his forehead against Lex's and closing his eyes, opening them when he felt the car pull to a stop at Wayne Manor. 

Lex simply leaned against Clark, enjoying the sensation of their bodies pressed together. "Have I told you yet today that I love you?" he murmured, one hand rising to pet Clark's hair. 

Clark smiled. "Yup, but feel free to say it again - it'll help me survive my life in spandex." 

Lex somehow managed to neither laugh nor choke. "But you look so _cute_ in your bright jammies. And I do love you, and remember that you love me too!" he added quickly. 

"I'm trying to remember that, I really am." 

"Well, I could remind you, but you usually stop me from doing stuff like that when other people are around." 

"Especially when there's a bed in the guest room the two of you can use," Dick commented drolly, having finally assured both Bruce and himself that neither of them was dying. 

"Nope, gotta learn the heroing stuff first." 

"Why do I suddenly feel like the reward for a job well done?" Lex muttered wryly, exchanging grins with Bruce. 

"Because that's what you are?" Clark suggested, causing Dick to collapse against Bruce's side, laughing. 

"Gee, nice to know my place in the universe." 

"How the mighty have fallen," Bruce snickered, enjoying this way too much for Lex's liking. 

"Like you aren't wrapped around the finger of a certain Boy Wonder!" 

"More than a finger, Lex," Dick smirked. 

Clark groaned, shaking his head and opening the limo door. "TMI." 

"It's okay, baby, we can go hide in our room after you take brooding lessons from Bruce," Lex crooned as he climbed out. 

"Clark brooding? That's a good one!" Dick laughed. 

"The laughing idiot does have a point," Clark sighed. "How can I brood without a mask? Hell, I don't think I can brood, period. Mope, yes, brood, not a chance." 

"I could cut you off if you think it would help," Lex offered cheerfully, smirking. 

Clark's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "That wouldn't make me brood - it'd make me homicidal!" 

Lex burst into laughter, hugging him while Bruce and Dick tried to muffle their own mirth. "Don't worry, Clark. If I thought that was likely, I'd kidnap you and hide us away from the world forever!" 

"Would it mean I wouldn't have to wear the costume?" Clark asked hopefully. 

Lex pretended to think about it. "Hmm, a naked sex slave all my own. I could get into that." 

"Yeah, but try explaining it to Martha and Jonathan," Dick laughed as they all walked up the steps, greeting Alfred as the elderly gentleman opened the door. 

Lex winced. "I'd rather take a space walk without an EVA suit." 

"It would be safer," Bruce agreed. 

"No arguments from me on that one," Clark nodded. 

"So do I get to train Lex to be a good side-kick while you work on Clark, Bruce?" Dick inquired. 

* * *

Much later in the evening, Clark sank down onto the sofa next to Lex, immediately turning to lay his head in the older man's lap. "I'm invulnerable, right?" At Lex's nod, he continued. "I know I can't get hurt, but, man, with what Bruce just put me though, I feel like I should be aching all over." 

"I know exactly what you mean. He taught me self-defense years ago." Lex winced at the memory. "I had aches in muscles I didn't know I had. But he really is the best, and he'll make you better. And I have to admit that knowing that you have his skill makes me feel better." Lex chuckled wryly. "After all, the strength to crush diamonds to dust shouldn't be enough for anyone." 

Clark nodded, closing his eyes. "He gave me a new appreciation for balance, had me on the floor so many times it wasn't funny." 

Lex growled. "I'm the only one who should have you on the floor. Tell him to save those moves for Dick!" 

"Oooo, good one, Luthor," Clark mumbled, turning his face to press his cheek against Lex's stomach and relaxing totally. "You know what I meant." 

"I don't care," Lex replied sulkily. "You're mine. I don't like the idea of someone else all over you, even if it is Bruce." He knew he was being absurd, but it was true. It didn't help that he kept remembering that reporter Lois Lane pawing at Clark. 

Clark opened one eye and looked up at his lover. "Lex, are you telling me you're jealous of Bruce Wayne - the same Bruce Wayne who has a boyfriend who is almost as rabid about him as you are about me?" 

"I don't care. He was on top of you," Lex growled, his fingers clenching possessively in Clark's hair. "I think I need to remind you who you belong to." 

Deciding it wasn't worth arguing about what had happened as he actually rather enjoyed it when Lex got in these moods, Clark smiled. "You, Sheri and Gohan, right?" 

"In this respect me only!" Lex's hand slid down Clark's body, moving unerringly to the stirring flesh between his legs. He watched Clark's face as he cupped him, letting the heat of his hand rouse Clark. 

"Ugh, yeah. Don't really want to think about doing this with the dogs," Clark muttered, before taking a deep breath and arching his body up against Lex's hand. 

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that," Lex chuckled, distracted by Clark's movements. "God, you're beautiful. I want to make you come like this, with my hand, and watch you." Long, clever fingers slid under the waistband of Clark's workout pants and curled around the thickening shaft, pumping him lightly. 

Clark shuddered and turned his face toward Lex's stomach again, inhaling deeply to fill his nostrils with the other man's scent even as he rubbed his face against the smooth cotton of Lex's shirt. "Like I want to have anyone but you touch me like this," he sighed. 

"Convenient how that works out, isn't it?" Lex stroked him harder, smiling faintly when Clark's hips rose involuntarily, pushing into his hand before falling back to the couch. "I love watching you." 

"Really? I couldn't tell, I mean, the way you try to cover me up all the time." Clark groaned low in his throat and rocked up against Lex's hand again, loving the fact that Lex knew exactly how to touch him. 

"Cover you up?" Lex laughed. "Hardly. I rather enjoy watching people's tongues loll out when they see you and knowing that I'm the only one who gets to touch. Like this." His fingertips slid farther, lightly stroking the soft, sensitive skin behind Clark's balls. 

"Was - was trying for sarcastic there, Krillin," Clark panted, spreading his legs wider and squirming at the feathery sensation. 

"It's kind of hard to tell around the moans and whimpers." Lex smirked at him, a single finger gliding along the channel between Clark's cheeks, then circling the fluttering opening, just barely touching him. 

"Did - didn't whimper." 

"Of course you didn't," Lex crooned, leaning over to blow puffs of air over the straining head of Clark's erection peeking out from his waistband. 

At that point, Clark did whimper. "Lex..." 

"That's me. And you're Clark." Lex pushed Clark's pants a bit lower, exposing more of his cock. As Clark shivered, Lex pushed a finger inside him and wrapped his free hand around the rigid shaft at the same instant. 

"Uh huh." Clark managed to focus his eyes on Lex despite the pleasure coursing through him. "Clark, not the S-man." 

"No, Superman's in the public domain. Clark, however, is all _mine_." Lex drove two fingers deeper, stroking over Clark's prostate, and his other hand tightened as he stroked over Clark's cock, his wrist adding a twisting motion. 

That simple statement combined with Lex's expert stimulation of his body drove Clark over the edge, and he came, barely managing to keep from screaming with pleasure as he sent gouts of semen over Lex's hand and his stomach. 

Lex kept stroking him till the last spasm had passed, then he raised his hand to his mouth and licked it clean, never looking away from the pleasure-dazed green eyes staring up at him. 

When Clark finally recovered, he sighed before pulling Lex down for a kiss that tasted like himself. "Clark _and_ the S-man are both all yours," he murmured before turning his head to rub his cheek against the bulge tenting Lex's trousers. 

"Tell that to Lois Lane," Lex grumbled half-heartedly, unable to work up a really good jealous anger when Clark was rubbing against him like a cat. "I still think she'd do very well in Siberia." 

"She met him once," Clark replied patiently, breathing the words against Lex's groin. "He'll avoid her from now on, I promise." 

"G-good," Lex gasped, back arching as he tried to get closer to that teasing mouth. "I prefer you to concentrate on me." 

"And I'd prefer you to fuck me." Clark pulled back and sat up, smiling an invitation at Lex. 

Lex didn't waste breath replying, instead flipping over on top of Clark and tugging at his pants, suddenly desperate to free himself and feel bare skin against skin. Groaning, he settled between Clark's legs, heavy-lidded blue eyes staring down wildly as he positioned himself, suddenly too hungry for Clark to bother with any further preparation. 

He pressed inside Clark's pleasure-relaxed body, a harsh sound of excitement tearing from his throat. 

Still somewhat constrained by his pants, Clark growled and flexed his legs, tearing the nylon track pants to shreds, freeing his legs and allowing Lex to slide farther into him. "All yours," he repeated, tightening his ass around Lex's cock as they rocked together. 

Lex moaned his wordless agreement, hips moving faster and faster. After watching Clark, he was too hot to last long, and all he wanted was to come deep, buried inside the heat of Clark's body. He cried out sharply, his back arching and his head falling back as his body tightened, trembling on the brink of climax. 

Feeling the tension running through Lex's body, Clark circled his hips hard, momentarily lifting Lex off the sofa cushions. Pleasure transformed Lex's expression, and Clark drank in the changes, getting as much fulfillment from Lex's orgasm as he had from his own. 

Lex collapsed atop Clark, tiny aftershocks of pleasure still running through him, and he stroked the broad chest beneath his cheek. "You sure I can't interest you in the position of my naked sex slave for life?" he panted laughingly, sighing when he slipped out of Clark as he settled into his favorite position, his fingers curling around the leather band lying on Clark's collarbone. 

"I thought you liked me in spandex," Clark chuckled, catching Lex's hand and kissing the spot where his Smallville High ring rested against Lex's ring finger. 

"Of course I do, but only an idiot wouldn't like you naked." Lex gazed fondly at him. "Then again, I get the best of both worlds since I get to peel you out of the spandex." 

"As long as nothing toxic's been spilled on it." 

Even though he knew nothing could hurt Clark, Lex still growled at the thought of toxic substances on him. "Please try to avoid that sort of thing. My nerves couldn't take it." 

"I'll try," Clark promised, though both he and Lex knew that if Superman had to bathe in the stuff to save someone, he would. 

Lex sighed. "Now I know how the partners of cops feel, waiting for their men to come home. At least I know you will. And then I'll get really amazing sex when you try to make it up to me for disappearing abruptly." 

"Just like the sex I'll get when you get elected President and get stuck in a Cabinet meeting all night, right?" 

"Just about," Lex agreed, laughing. "Good thing we're perfect for each other because I don't think anyone else could take us." 

Clark grinned at that. "Especially Bruce, got it?" 

"And you call me crazy jealous," Lex snorted. 

"I was talking about _you_ getting that way because of me training with Bruce, fool," Clark sighed, shaking his head. 

Lex had to laugh. "Well, I think we've found a good way to lull my insecurities. I'll just have to fuck you blind--or vice versa--after every session." 

"Damn this superheroing is hard work." 


End file.
